Carpe Diem
by averyschaefer
Summary: It's safe to say that Bo's not the only one that's willing to go to all costs to stop her from reigning with her father in power. Rating will change to M in later chapters


**Prologue**

She could hear footsteps on her black marble floor behind her. No one would dare venture into her home, no one that didn't have a death wish that is.

"What do you want?" The woman asked knowing exactly who it was. She didn't even bother to turn her head at the nuisance. She was peering over her balcony below at the tumultuous black waves washing to and fro up on the shore, holding a glass of blood red wine in her hand and refused to let the intrusion ruin her night. "I thought I told you if I saw you again I would skin that beautiful, tan body of yours."

"It's nice to see you, too" The god of war smirked, walking with a strut to stand near the woman. An air of arrogance followed him wherever he went. He crossed his arms, the movement making his huge biceps bulge. "But we both know if it was possible for you to kill me you would have already."

"Ares, don't test my patience. I could easily forfeit my protection over you and let your family have at you." The woman's gripped tightened around her goblet, her ivory skin darkening at the intensity of her anger. She turned her head to the god, watching his strong jaw line twitch, and his narrow eyes close. The quiet wind pushed her fiery hair over her bare shoulders, and with only a small sigh she reveled in the dark beauty of the night. She loved coming out to gaze at the sky and sea, but Ares was already ruining her good mood. "I have no time for your games. What it is you want?" She said as if scolding a child.

He exhaled leaning onto the balcony's smooth railing. "My plans to overthrow my uncle are not going so well-there's a hitch now. I had very carefully drawn out ideas ready to be set in place, but I see that it won't do."

"And why is that?" She asked, taking a sip of the savory wine.

"Because of his bastard daughter!" Ares snarled, his fist slamming into the stone beneath his hand, the material crumbling under the force. "She'll ruin everything!"

The woman quickly grabbed Ares by the throat, leering with glee as the muscle jumped under her fingers. There was no fear on the god of wars face, only acquiescence. Her red eyes slowly began to illuminate around the veil of darkness hovering about outside. "I would ask you to refrain from damaging my home."

"Of course, my queen" Ares chocked out, his lips tense and eyes burning from the exertion of trying to talk with a grip on his throat. He lowered his gaze in a sign of submission.

With a salacious grin, she slid her hand away from his throat, pulsing the reddened the skin with soothing energy that worked as a warm balm. Ares exhaled in relief at the touch, licking his bottom lip at the red head already forgetting the show of power. "What concern is it of mine if some measly succubus takes the throne like Hades wants? He has no dominion or power over me, never has, never will. Let alone some pubescent succubus that if Hades had it his way would be fawning on his heels."

"Come on, Lilith. We both know what would happen if that bitch takes the throne with my uncle." Ares casually took the goblet taking a gulp of the fine wine. He moaned as the taste passed his lips, handing it back to Lilith, who only rolled her eyes at the exaggerated display, watching his naughty smile tug the corners of his bushy mouth.

Ares was always so lofty.

"Yes, yes" Lilith waved her hand about holding the goblet. "Self-fulfilling prophecy, blah, blah, blah. I really don't care to keep up with such boring wives tales. But I take it Zeus knows nothing of his disappointment of a brother's plans?"

"Of course not. His head is too far up his wife's ass to know the impending doom that might befall us. He has grown weak and old. That's why Olympia needs a leader like me. "

Lilith tilted her head, regarding the handsome god. "And you need my help is that what you're saying, mh?"

"I need her out of the way in order for this to work, Lilith. I won't have her thwarting my dreams of ruling. We both know with Hades power I could take my father out of the equation easily for good and none of the other moronic gods could do anything to stop me."

She pursed her full lips in thought. Ares was always causing trouble, but he was loyal to a fault. That was what helped make her decision. "Because of our history I will do this favor you ask of me, and only because of that. Just know if this doesn't work Olympia will rain down upon you."

"It will work if you take care of my doting niece."

"Ares, has it been that long you forget what I'm truly capable of?" Lilith asked her green eyes began to shimmer red as if flames were licking her irises. "Or the power that was given to me?" Ares just shook his head with a tiny evil grin, practically vibrating with excitement. His sleek muscles tightening under his leather vest. "I'll pay Hades pride and joy a visit."

* * *

><p>So should I continue? This story has been swirling in my head for minute. It wont feature all the Greek gods, only some. I want it to focus on Lilith and what happens when she meets up with the Lost Girl crew, with some cameos from Ares and other Greek gods also. I plan on going in depth of this Lilith character and how she fits into all this though. But with the story in general I really don't know how in depth I want it to be.<p> 


End file.
